


Arealind Oddities

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gay, KageHina - Freeform, King - Freeform, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Wizards, hinata is a shapeshifter??, kageyama is a villain, male x male, not gonna spoil woops, oikawa wants kageyama in his army
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kageyama is a top-class villain and wizard who finally needs a sidekick. Well, more like a servant. Villains need stuff done around the house too. But it looks like he got more than he bargained for.





	1. Small Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> these will be like oneshots, not full chapters. it will proceed in order, but some may not contribute to the plot! thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright boys = Kageyama's weakness. Also, his partner in crime.

"Uh, anyone in here?" A knock at the door then a small patter of footsteps. 

Kageyama almost choked on his pizza, then called out to the person who had just entered his home. "Wait! I'll be right there!"

A few cries of surprise came from the entrance, then a clang of metal. "What is all this cool stuff?!" 

Kageyama made a short sound of concern then rushed over. A short, bright haired boy stood in his living room, standing over one of the stands of armor - now knocked over.

Kageyama walked over to it and picked it up calmly. "You must be Hinata Shouyou." 

The boy nodded. "That's who I am. Listen, I look young and maybe not mature as most people, but I promise you, I'm at least 5 years in range of your age. Are we gonna blow stuff up?" 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. "Uh. No. No blowing stuff up, please. I just cleaned up the place, if you don't mind." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Kageyama, and I suppose I'll be your boss from here on out. First order of business, I need you to-"

"Um, woah there. I'm not a maid." Kageyama looked over at him. His bright sunset hair waved slightly, as light bounced off it and right into Kageyama's unsuspecting orbs. He would need to buy a pair of sunglasses. 

He dusted off his cape, and looked back at him. "Yes, I know. That's obviously not what I hired you for." Hinata stepped up next to him as they started to walk down the hallway into the bedrooms. His constant chatter was getting annoying, in Kageyama's honest opinion. Did this kid ever shut up?

 "So you have like. Potions and stuff. Do you ever make things? Like, um. Death stuff? Things that can kill a person?" Hinata rustled through some pages in a large spellbook, and Kageyama slapped his hand.

"Dumbass. Yeah, I guess I could. If I wanted to." He put the spellbook on a high shelf. "So tell me a bit about you. Do you have any special powers?" He stopped and faced him.

"Yeah. I can shapeshift!" As Kageyama began to gather his thoughts, Hinata had already transformed into a squirrel. Yes, a squirrel. Kageyama also nearly stepped on him, which we won't mention ever again.

"You're a shapeshifter? I've never met one in person." Kageyama said after Hinata formed back.

The younger boy ruffled his hair, which was actually quite long. He had a tiny ponytail in the back, but the rest was hanging in loose rings around his face. He looked very feminine like that, which Kageyama wasn't exactly complaining about.

"Yup. Uh, well, I kinda practice a lot. Just in case I was ever needed for someone, which now I am. Thanks by the way! I was starting to get lonely." He smiled, and Kageyama felt his heart patter.

Out of empathy. Not..yeah, you know.

 Kageyama ruffled his hair roughly. "It's no problem. Just stick with me, and we'll be unbeatable." 

Kageyama turned around for a single second to grab his jacket, and when he turned around Hinata was gone again. He was starting to wonder what he had gotten himself into. 

Either way, this kid sure would be entertaining. He felt already confident that they would become great partners, possibly even closer.

But enough of that.

Now that he had Hinata, he could win battles - easy or difficult - much easier.

It was time to revolt!

Not too open, of course. Although since he's a "bad guy", he kinda expected publicity. 

He shrugged. He threw the jacket over his shoulders and headed out after the bright boy, humming a monotonous tune as he went.

 

* * *

 

"Uwaa! Boss, look at this!" Hinata pointed at a highly decorated spear leaning on the side of a tent.

Kageyama looked around and hushed him. "You do still remember we're actually not supposed to be here, right dumbass?" 

Hinata had shapeshifted into a small boy (smaller than the usual), but his hair still stayed the same orange, which didn't help much when it came to blending in. 

Kageyama grabbed his hair frustratedly and shoved it underneath his hoodie, with Hinata letting out a tiny squeak. 

"What the hell was that for??" 

"You're being too obvious, dumbass!" 

Hinata humphed and started to walk again, slowing down to walk at Kageyama's speed. He grabbed onto his hand, looking around for anything else entertaining to screw around with. 

Kageyama looked down at his hand. It was small. Well, it was gonna be small either way since he was a little boy now. 

But however Kageyama thought of it, his hand was cold. The temperature outside was decent, a few gusts of wind here and there. But Hinata must be pretty cold if his hands felt this way.

He swallowed, then took his other hand, making him turn around. 

"Kageyama-"

He pressed them together and blew on them softly, hoping that would thaw them a bit. It was the least he could do. And Hinata seemed to be warming up already, as his entire face was burning up.

"Your hands..were cold so..I tried warming them up?" Kageyama explained.

Hinata tried speaking, but nothing came out. Just a few embarrassed whines.

Finally, Kageyama was tired of waiting for Hinata to catch his breath, so he let go of his hands and continued to walk. He tried doing  _one_ kind act, and this is how he repayed him? He's not supposed to do nice stuff, Hinata knows that. 

He paused. What if that wasn't a nice gesture? What if..from wherever Hinata came from, that was an incredibly rude gesture, like the purpose that your middle finger would serve? Kageyama suddenly felt very self conscious that he had insulted his partner.

He turned around to check that Hinata hadn't shapeshifted into a dragon and was about to burn him into ashes, but he was merely just walking behind him, still in his child form with his head down. 

Kageyama turned back around. It's fine. By his reaction, that was a gesture of kindness. 

Hopefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh will I be able to keep 2 stories up I sure hope so.  
> if this is ur first time reading this, you should check out my other stories, "Just One Umbrella" and "You Can't Save Me"! This will just be a side thing that I update whenever I have an idea for a chapter.


	2. Daily Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing new happening in Kageyama's residence, except for the little ray of sunshine bouncing off the walls here and there.

Kageyama tried to focus on the boiling tube of water in front of him, as Hinata continued to bounce around, touching anything and everything. Including the very thing Kageyama was trying to keep steady. 

His eye involuntarily twitched, and he put down the vial slowly. 

"Hinata," he said quietly, "if you can't keep still, I'm going to have to ask you to  _please_ go to another room and do...whatever you're doing." In response, Hinata booped his nose, included with the sound effect. 

Kageyama had to do everything within his power in that moment _not_ to strangle this kid.

He put one of his hands on his shoulder, and looked him in the eye. "I get it, your job is to practically screw up things. That's what I hired you for. But, one thing I can't have you screw up is my workplace. It took me years to get to this point, and I'm not going to have some child mess it up." 

At the mention of "child", Hinata's usually perky display turned into dissatisfaction, and he stuck his tongue out at Kageyama. "I'm just bored, you know! There's nothing to do here." 

"And," he added, "if I haven't already said it a million times, I'm really not that young. Seriously." Kageyama sighed. 

"If you agree to stop trying to wreck all my stuff, I'll stop treating you younger than you really are. Deal?"

"Deal. Do you have any more pizza?"

"It's in the fridge. Ah-save some for me." He looked at Hinata as he slipped out of the room, and felt..happy. Yes, that was the feeling. Hinata made him happy.

He hadn't usually had many friends. Well, there was one person. He took a glimpse at his hand. A burn scar rested there, a constant reminder. He clenched his fingers over it, taking the pain. He wouldn't really call that particular person a friend, but he had been the closest to that person in that period of time.

He looked out the window. It had started to rain, and people were roaming the streets from far away. He had cloaked his home in an aura that only the best magicians could reveal, one of them obviously being him. Not to brag, or anything.

He had to do this, or else the Spheros would find him. He sat down. He had been a wanted criminal for over 10 years. Just now he got a sidekick, but that didn't make the job any easier. 

About the sidekick. Hinata. He peered into the kitchen. Apparently, Hinata had figured out where he kept all his sweet snacks, and was practically stocking up on every candy ever made. What was he, exactly? What was he capable of? He's only ever heard fantasy stories about shapeshifters, shapeshifters who burnt down cities and killed millions of people. Was he like that too? He couldn't be. He had found him from the safest site there was. 

But what if _he_ wasn't safe?

Any of these questions could just be simply answered by asking the subject of the inquiries. Hopefully Hinata wouldn't be too defensive.

Kageyama walked into the kitchen. Hinata heard him and yelped, trying to put back everything he had ravaged from the storage and pantry back in the fridge, which was not a good idea. 

"Dumbass," he growled, and slapped him on the back of his head. Hinata dropped everything on the ground. 

"You-you should get a cart or something. To carry all your food around. You have a lot." Hinata shapeshifted into a cat, jumped onto Kageyama's shoulders, and hopped his way onto the fridge, where he transformed back into a human.

"You're pretty good at that. Have a lot of practice? With shapeshifting." Kageyama said, trying to be casual but failing.

Hinata shrugged. "Sure, I guess. I've been like this since I was born, I think. Pass me a cookie." He held out his hand patiently, and Kageyama violently threw him a cookie, which dropped onto the floor anyway. Hinata groaned. "What's wrong with you? Why did I get stuck with you as my boss? You're so stupid." 

Kageyama glared at him. "I'm not the stupid one, you are!!" Hinata hissed at him and hopped down from the fridge, running into his room. 

"Hey, wait! I still want to.." Kageyama's voice trailed off as Hinata slammed the door behind him. He still hadn't gotten his answers. Which was okay for now. He had to try and bond with this guy sooner or later, and it would have to be sooner. He grabbed the cookie off the floor and sniffed it. He looked around, then took a nibble. 

"Gross! I saw that, you idiot!" Hinata had peeked his head out of his room and was now giggling uncontrollably. Kageyama blushed and yelled at him. "Go take a nap or something, dumbass!!" He slammed the cookie into the trash and stomped into the living room, where he flopped on the couch, a little bit tired.

The AC had just kicked in, and Kageyama shivered in his sleep, tucking himself into a fetus position, which wasn't easy for a 5'11 man. Hinata stood over him, laughing silently. "You're really stupid, boss." 

He grabbed a blanket and draped it over Kageyama, giving it a little pat before walking back to his own room with satisfaction. He couldn't have him catching a cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . im having more fun writing this than the other story um.  
>  ill try to update the other one as much as this one, but i can't really promise anything!! the only way I can update is if I feel creative enough to do so. which hasn't been very often, sadly. but stick w me hopefully ill get better!


	3. Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets Kageyama's alchemy teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the end note for a funny/sad story. rip myself.

Kageyama didn't really enjoy wearing his black hoodie over his black cloak out in the open, especially when it felt hotter than if you were standing literally  _on_ the sun.

Arealind rarely got decent weather; it usually ranged from "hot, but not as hot as dipping your entire body into just melted candle wax", to "hot enough to make you wish you were dead". But there was no complaining.

Hinata and Kageyama had decided to meet Kageyama's old teacher before he had become a wanted criminal, just to say hello. But to get there, they had to march through the streets with their heads hanging low and coats pulled up over their scorching faces.

"Kaaaageeeyaaamaa!! Are we there yet it's too hot I'm hungry can we stop by The Diner for some food I want pizza I want pizza I want -"

Kageyama ordered him to shift into a turtle, which he did. Then he threw him on top of a street vendor's cart.

"KAGEYAMA WHAT THE HELL?? HELP ME DOWN!" Hinata screeched, unaware that Kageyama had already moved on, pretending he didn't know the idiot that was hanging off off the cart rather precariously. He'd get down one way or another.

 

* * *

 

Shortly after Hinata got down from the cart, they continued on to a shaded area of the courtyard, and pulled their hoods even farther over their faces. This was where Oikawa's army stood, guarding the nearby castle, home to the Spheros. 

Kageyama hated walking past the castle, but since it was literally right in front of Sugawara's home, they had no obvious choice. Bumping into Oikawa would also be a downside to their short journey; he had a reputation for running his mouth. The only reason Kageyama knew this was because, once, he had been captured by Oikawa (by pure accident, he might add). All the while Oikawa was leading him to the chambers, he engaged in short snippets of conversation, breaking off one sentence fragment and starting a new one. "You would not  _believe_ what this guy did - oh wait, you wouldn't know, you weren't there - well you see, he was training, and - oh, by the way, how are you doing Tobio-chan?" He only escaped because he had gotten so thirsty from talking so long, he took a "short" break for a drink. He wasn't the best at capturing people effectively.

But he was the best at killing them.

Oikawa led the town's biggest army, composed of over 17,000 men. And it was a small town too. He came up with brilliant strategies and carried them out flawlessly. He was an incredibly intelligent general and led his troops into victory in almost every single battle, proving time and time again that he was capable of anything. Kageyama knew this first hand, as he was his most trusted colonel and friend, and he was intimated by the strength and power Oikawa held over everyone. He could see the fear in their trembling eyes as they raced into battle headfirst, but keeping track of their leader. He would guide them with no problem. 

But Kageyama was never really fixated on the battle part of the army. He was more interested in the people behind the scenes, the wizards and mages. Many of Oikawa's men got hurt, but they just treated it as if it was a common cold, and they got better in no time flat. That never failed to amaze Kageyama. Soon enough, he too, fell prey to one of Oikawa's reckless training routines, and got sent to the most reliable mage in the army.

Sugawara-san was kind, yet stern, at the same time. He treated Kageyama's wounds and taught him the basics of wizardry while he was at it. Kageyama was enchanted by the way things worked away from the battlefield, and even after he healed, Kageyama found himself spending more time in the wizards tents than practicing with the rest of the army. 

Oikawa noticed this too. He released him immediately, before Kageyama could try to get out himself. He had also released Sugawara, probably in an act of jealousy. But the two left the army together, and Kageyama lived with Suga until he was able to provide for himself.

During that time, he learned extraordinary things.  _Suga-san really is the best,_ he proudly thought as he walked, keeping an eye on Hinata walking behind him. 

He hadn't seen Sugawara since he moved out, and he must've changed in the 3 or 4 years since that time. He knew for a fact that he himself had changed. Plus, he had Hinata now. That was an improvement.

They managed to sneak by without Hinata screaming any other complaints, and Kageyama found himself pacing faster as they neared his house.

"Kageyama, slow down!" 

"We're almost there, just hang on!"

And then they were there. Almost too fast. Kageyama skidded to a stop, his mouth open in awe.

Suga's entire house was a tree. A humongous red tree, growing at least 200 feet in the air. A door was barely spotted at the roots, and branches covered the parts that made it seem like a place where somebody lived. The sun had hit the leaves just right, giving it a magical aura, just like Suga himself. It was probably done on purpose; although, Suga wouldn't think that far ahead in the future.

Kageyama shot ahead as soon as Hinata was able to catch up, and crashed through the door without knocking or any warning at all, actually. Just panting and a few far-off screams in the distance.

"Suga-san? It's me, Kageyama Tobio. Sorry for the intrusion!" He took off his cloak and hoodie and rested them on the coat hanger, taking up most of the space not occupied by the other mysterious coat that was too big to belong to Suga.

Hinata shortly followed behind, shapeshifting back into his regular form (he had been the little kid once more), and making cooing sounds in awe.

Kageyama stomped upstairs, though not on purpose: he just had big feet and strong legs, courtesy of all the army training. He thought he heard a sound, but if it was there, it was quite faint, and perhaps not there at all. But he continued to go up on the wood stairs.

A few minutes later, they reached the top, where the irregular sounds seemed to be coming from (Hinata had caught up at this point). Kageyama spotted a door that seemed to open up into a bedroom, and decided that right now, at this instant, it would be the best and "funnest" thing to do to surprise his old teacher. 

He motioned the "shh" sign to Hinata, and turned the knob to Suga's room.

Various low moans came flooding out as soon as Kageyama widened the door, and his eyes widened along with it as he saw Suga - quite messily, he might add - making out with a tall, tan stranger. Well, probably not stranger to Suga, if he was touching him like  _that._

Hinata gasped and covered his eyes, as if he was viewing some ritual that was forbidden for any man to lay eyes on. But Kageyama calmly knocked on the door, and the stranger pulled away from Suga's neck to stare at the intruders.

"Um - can I help you?" The stranger said, rather annoyed.

"I'm here to speak to Suga-san, if you don't mind sir. Then you may continue with your ravishing." Kageyama could be very old fashioned when it came to this kind of stuff.

Suga rushed over and closed the bedroom door behind him as he walked out into the hallway.

"Kageyama-kun?! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in so long! Who's this?" Suga barraged him with questions, but Kageyama answered them back just as quickly. Hinata was left in the dust for a while until Kageyama finally introduced him.

"This is Hinata, my new partner. I was having troubles keeping up with my work, so I decided to hire him. He's a real joy so far," he said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Suga patted him on the shoulder. "I'm so glad to hear that. It's been so long since we last saw each other! I've missed having you around, doing all the chores." He said the last part with a grin. 

An impatient groan came from inside the bedroom, and Suga turned towards it, then towards Kageyama with a look of guilt. "Sorry, I've got to get back to this. Please stop by any other time though! It was nice talking to you again!" He turned to Hinata. "And it was nice meeting you, too. Please take care of Kageyama-kun. He can be a handful sometimes." He winked.

Hinata had no clue what that meant. But he smiled and winked back anyway, sending chills down Kageyama's spine involuntarily. They waved goodbye as he headed back into the room.

As they descended the stairs, Kageyama looked over at Hinata. 

"What was that winking all about? I'm not a handful."

Hinata snickered. "Okay, Kageyama- _kun._ "

Kageyama grit his teeth and pushed him down the stairs.

Hinata's okay, don't worry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story time!!  
> so i was updating my draft, you know, typing away, when i f*cking PRESS THE BACK BUTTON (on my phone. it's easier for me) and lose all my progress. that's fine, right? i can just write it a 2nd time. nope, this idiot does it again a 2nd time. i shed a single tear.  
> pray for me, i think im losing it.  
> #writerproblems am i right? (pls tell me other ppl have this problem)


	4. Busy days can be...terrifying?

The door to Kageyama's home was basically a revolving door, as he had many chores to do that day that didn't involve making homemade potions and wiping Hinata's ass. Not literally, but Hinata was beginning to act a little useless around the place, not partaking in any daily activities and eating pizza in front of the giant T.V., sometimes stopping his endless marathon to grab more pizza from the kitchen, usually while Kageyama was in there, doing actual work. Their brief conversations would go something like this:

"Hey Kageyama-kun."

"Hinata, get off your ass and help me."

"I didn't hear a 'please', so let me think...um, no."

A loud slam of whatever Kageyama was holding in response. "I swear to  _God_ if you don't turn off that T.V. and stop watching those  _goddamned_ cartoons, I will  _personally_ -"

Hinata never listened. Kageyama might as well just bought himself a fish, or a fucking _rug_ , for that matter. If violence wasn't involved, neither was Hinata.

Which _wasn't_ what Kageyama signed up for.

"Okay, Shouyou. Here's what's going to happen." He peered into the living room, where the bright headed boy hadn't taken his eyes off the screen. Big surprise. He cleared his throat. "Shouyou!" He shouted, watching him fall off the couch and the just-baked pizza land on his face, ensuing in a multitude of screeches. 

"What in the fucking hell do you want, bastard?!" He stood up, slapping a piece of pepperoni off his forehead, stomping up to Kageyama's chest and placing a finger to it with a snarl. "This better be good."

Kageyama was completely enraged now, and as much as he had been holding himself back since the moment Hinata stepped through those doors, he lost all the pent up anger and vexation in the span of .3 seconds, and slammed Hinata against the back of the table, watching his face contort in pain and listened to the groan of discomfort, but nonetheless kept his eyes trained on Hinata's dull hazel ones, and with a snarl of his own, he began to tell him off in the nicest way he knew how.

"I don't know where you came from. Heck if I even give a single damn who you really are. But while you're under my order, you're going to do as I say. You're  _mine_ , you have no other identity than the one _I_ give you, and you have no choice but to listen to what I tell you, and not yourself. I can't tell if you're being serious about this job, or if I accidentally hired a lazy ass who got kicked out of his parent's house because he couldn't keep a job or a girlfriend, but hey," he stopped and got closer to Hinata's sweating face, never breaking eye contact, "that wouldn't be my fault then, I guess." 

Hinata blinked slowly, and the moments that followed never seemed to end. Kageyama held his tight grip on Hinata's arms, and Hinata's body continued to bend at an alarming angle. Finally, Hinata smirked.

"I don't know if I've ever noticed how hot you were before, but that just made you ten times hotter." 

With a scoff, he let go of Hinata's tiny arms and stalked away, trying to hide the rising blush on his cheeks. He had never done something like that to anyone, except-

Something glazed over his dark eyes, and his legs collapsed underneath him. He struggled to continue to stand, but all strength was lost briefly, along with his eyesight. Hinata had been following him after the scolding, hoping for another round, but was right behind him after he collapsed, luckily, and reacted swiftly, shape-shifting into a small bear, lifting Kageyama onto his back and into his master bedroom. He gently laid him on the bed, watching everything unfold.

Kageyama's eyes were shut tight, but were twitching, along with his neck. The rest of his slender body was completely still, which worried Hinata, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had seen this happen with someone else before, and he knew if he disturbed the nature of magic, it could harm everything in it's path. He found a chair and sat down, back in his normal form, sad to see Kageyama going through something he shouldn't have been going through. He laid his chin in his hand, watching the male intently and letting his mind wander freely around Kageyama and his feelings toward him.

Obviously, Hinata liked Kageyama. He was a pretty cool guy, when he wasn't scowling or yelling in his face, or breaking Hinata's back. But there were social rules to relationships in Arealind. He listed them off mentally on his fingertips: no huge age gaps, no same sex marriages (he wasn't expecting to go that far, but you never know), no student/teacher relations. It wasn't quite the same with them in the last part, and there wasn't quite a huge age gap, so Hinata felt they could be openly loving towards each other. 

If the feelings were requited, of course, which he wasn't sure about. But Hinata did know that he liked Kageyama, a lot, and he would try and make a significant change in the way he acted around the house. 

Kageyama spluttered, his body jerking upwards, eyes rolling back inside his head then rolling back down into their normal position, still a bit dazed but the same dark color as before. "Hinata," he choked, reaching out an arm, and Hinata jumped to his attention, grabbing his arm and placing his cheek in it. 

"Yeah, Kageyama-kun?"

Spits and coughs. "I wish...there was a return policy for sidekicks..."

Hinata laughed, not a half-assed one, but a genuine, relieved laugh, a loud and amused laugh that could only come from someone witnessing someone that they loved experience a near-death encounter. He pressed his cheek into Kageyama's clammy hand, gazing at him with admiration. "You couldn't return me if you tried. I would make my way back to you." 

Kageyama reached his other hand to Hinata's other cheek, and leaned forward, breathing steadily, which wasn't expected from a man who had just undergone some dangerous stuff, but was expected from a man who only breathed steadily because he knew he was safe. "I know you would, dumbass," he whispered, and kissed Hinata, hand moving up from his cheek to the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Hinata wasn't surprised, and leaned forward slightly in return, pushing both hands into Kageyama's stark black hair. 

Kageyama and Hinata both wanted the kiss to last longer, but were sadly interrupted by a thunderous bang at the door, which sounded like it could be knocked down with just another hit. Kageyama's eyes fluttered open, and jerked away once he saw how close he was to Hinata's soft face, blushing intensely. He got up quickly and practically ran to the door, opening it in a flurry of post-kiss ecstacy and the muddled memories of the still lingering magic. 

"Ah, Tobio-chan, how nice to take a glimpse at you once more!" 

The door slammed shut, and Kageyama uttered a single word:

"Shit."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally getting around to updating these again.


	5. The Clash of the Adversaries!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end might be coming up soon!

"Tobio-chan ~ why did you shut the door on me?" 

Kageyama took a deep breath, wiping his lips on the back of his hand, then wiping his hand down his leg, trying to get rid of any evidence that showed he was terrified. After all, Tooru Oikawa was at his door. He hadn't seen him in years, and for this to suddenly happen? The magic must have come from him. There was no other explanation to why he just collapsed like that. Although Oikawa wasn't one of the best magic users, he could use it fairly well at times, if he had the mindset and determination to use it. 

"Kageyama..who's that?" Hinata peeked around the door frame to his bedroom, looking inquisitive yet slightly hesitant.

"Hinata, go back, please. I don't want you to meet this person just yet." He looked over his shoulder into the peephole of the door, intaking a sharp breath. 

Oikawa looked as dignified as he always had. Head held high, as was expected of a general. He had his armor packed on, and Kageyama saw a shiny glint of a sheath near his hip, which didn't bother him much. Oikawa wouldn't use it on him, not in a million years, despite anything and everything. He didn't seem hot at all, even though the sun was out and pouring down on all of them. He had a long, elegant cape on, purple with yellow and white spirals sewed into the edges, that passed his back and wrapped itself at the bottom, so it didn't get any dirt by being dragged around, which he invented himself and was quite proud about.

Oikawa had one hand running through his cocoa brown hair, and the other on his hip, impatiently tapping the rim of his belt. He still had that same aura as he did many years ago, that strong, confident presence that everybody across the country admired, especially the women.

But he could be broken down. Kageyama knew this first hand. He had done it before, and he had no intent of doing it again, but if it came down to it, he'd be more or less willing.

He inhaled, and opened the door, not caring about Hinata standing right next to him in bear form. 

Oikawa had been looking down at the ground, waiting, and when the door opened, his head snapped up and a huge smile was plastered on his face, but not a fake smile. His smiles were never false. 

"Tobio! Took you long enough, I was starting to wonder if you had gone and taken a shit while I was waiting at your doorstep." He laughed, and stepped inside. "Shall we mention the bear in the room?" He whispered into Kageyama's ear, making him pull away.

"Um...Oikawa-san, this is my...assistant, Hinata. Please don't mind him." He gestured to the giant orange bear, who growled on command. Oikawa didn't flinch, he merely just blinked and smiled. "I'd like to see him in his regular form, if you wouldn't mind."

Kageyama glanced at Hinata out of the corner of his eye, and sighed, waving his hand. The bear growled once more, then formed back into the boy that was Hinata, earning a giggle from Oikawa.

"Some bodyguard you have here, Tobio-chan." He turned back to Kageyama and stepped towards him with a smirk. "Glad to see you're into children now." 

Kageyama ignored the comment, and motioned to the couch, still messy from when Hinata dropped the pizza. "Please, have a seat. I'd like to get immediately to the reason why you're here, if you don't mind," he shot a glare up at the leering general, "Tooru."

There was almost a strike of energy in the room, like the effect of a strong lightning bolt, after Kageyama uttered his name. But Oikawa didn't seem bothered on the outside, and just smiled, thanked him, and sat down. 

"So, Tobio. How are you, really? Life been treating you well?" Oikawa folded his hands in his lap, pushing a glimmering ring around his pinky finger.

"Spare me the small talk. Why did you come here? No,  _how_ did you come here?" Kageyama stayed standing, looking down at Oikawa with a straight face, trying not to show his true emotions about this surprise visit.

"Ah..why so rude? I'm only concerned, you know. You were my closest friend before."

"Don't lie. You had many close friends. Need me to list them off?"

A flick of the hand. "No need. I guess I'll respect your wishes in your..home." He looked around during the pause, eyes flickering around, never really landing on something until it met Hinata's gaze, and you could see his eyes practically laughing. 

"I really want to know about him. Quite the oddball, is he not?"

"Please, Oikawa-san, I'd prefer to stick to the reason why you ca-"

"If  _you_ please, Kageyama-kun, I'd like to know more about...Hinata, did you say it was? Yes, yes. He looks like quite the charmer. With that hair, you stand out a bit."

Hinata stood erect, hands by his sides, looking straight ahead with trembling eyes. Kageyama mentally slapped his forehead and turned back to Oikawa, now incredibly impatient and ready to usher the general out of his house, maybe with a little magic devil sitting on his shoulder on the way out, prodding his neck with the prong of his spear repeatedly, just enough to annoy the bastard.

"Say, you're a shape-shifter, right? There's not many of you around, are there?" The barrage of questions seemed to disturb Hinata, and his form began to quiver.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at the falter, and continued to prod Hinata for a bigger reaction. "Say...I think I've heard of your line before! Your father was that one guy who burned down an entire city over the span of a few hours, left with no survivors, right? And everybody thinks, no,  _is confident_ you'll turn out the same way!" He tapped his chin three times. "And your mother..ah, yes!" He giggled once, then stopped, turning blank again, and pointing one long finger at the boy who was now on the verge of tears. "She didn't love you, did she. She abandoned you, and your brothers and sisters, along with your pathetic excuse of a father."

Oikawa's voice dropped octaves during this entire spiel, and the room suddenly adopted a dark tone, no matter Kageyama's efforts to rid of it, it stuck to him like butter, slowly getting hotter and then more painful, as if eating him alive. It was difficult to move as well.

With a groan, Kageyama managed to raise an arm, summoning a small flame in his hand and setting it to Oikawa's cape with a wince. 

"If you aren't the coward I remember you aren't, then talk to us like a civilized person." He choked, his eyes watering and starting to roll back again. He looked over at Hinata, who seemed to be fine. He was still standing in front of Oikawa and didn't look like he was in any pain, nor did he respond to Kageyama's comment.

Kageyama was shocked, and looked at the fire he put on Oikawa's cape. Or, the fire that _was_ on Oikawa's cape. He let out a grunt. _It must be fireproof,_ he thought, and completely gave up trying to struggle out of this bind Oikawa had on him only, it seemed. He looked once more at Hinata.

They were now extremely close to each other, Hinata looking up at Oikawa, and Oikawa smirking down at Hinata. They were conversing, but Kageyama knew not of what. He reached out a single hand again, in an attempt to grab Hinata's attention, literally or metaphorically, either one would work.

He saw Hinata turn towards him out of the glazed corner of his eye, with a regretting look. Kageyama could not utter anything anymore, he couldn't budge, he couldn't hear what was happening, he couldn't decipher what Oikawa said in Hinata's ear to make him walk away without helping Kageyama. But it only stopped once Oikawa waved a goodbye to them with a smile, saying something incomprehensible, and stepped out the door with a small swish of his cape.

Kageyama breathed in loudly and called out for Hinata, wandering around blindly until he found the red headed boy sitting on his bed, with his face in his hands.

"Hinata..? What the hell happened?" He sat down next to him and placed a trembling hand on his shoulder.

Hinata smacked his hand off, growling. "Don't touch me, asshole! I'm..not safe. I knew I shouldn't have come here."

"Wh- Hinata, what are you saying? Don't be stupid," he said, chuckling nervously, rubbing his back.

"I'm..sorry, Kageyama, I," he looked at him now, eyes watery and lips shivering, "I've caused too much trouble. I'm leaving. For good."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got many positive comments on the last chapter, and i wanted to say thank you. please continue to enjoy this tiny thing I've contributed to this amazingly huge fandom!


	6. Released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back woohoo!

"H-Hinata, what in the  _world_ -"

He stood up, hair bouncing slightly. "Don't try and stop me, Kageyama. I can see I only bring bad luck here. I'll just...go provide my services somewhere else."

And with that, he grabbed the few belongings he had with him from the start, and began to trek out the door, before being completely blocked by the much taller and sturdier wizard.

Panting, he grabbed Hinata's shoulders firmly, gripping his nails into them, making Hinata wince.

"You aren't going anywhere," he growled, "unless you're stopping by the market for some more pizza."

Hinata merely scoffed. "Was that your measly attempt at scaring me? Please, I've had scarier situations-"

With only a slight tussle of his velvety cape, Kageyama wrapped his other arm around Hinata's neck and pulled him into his chest, hoping he wouldn't be able to notice his heart practically pounding out of it. Hinata was being smothered by the thick cloth of his shirt, but Kageyama wasn't going to keep him there long. With a sigh, he pressed his nose to Hinata's roots, smelling a trace of his salty shampoo.

"I understand if you really want to leave. But try to understand  _me._ I really need you here. It sounds like I'm forcing it out, but I'm not. It used to be a matter of who was standing by me during my crimes, but now it's.." he paused, letting what he was about to say sink in. Hinata breathed heavily against his chest, fingers twitching at his sides. 

"Now, it's the fact that...I've realized that I'm..lonely, without you." He quickly added the last part, although that might be the tipping point on whether or not Hinata might stay. He breathed out slowly, waiting for the boy's response.

Two small hands found it's way up to Kageyama's cheeks, and pushed away from his chest. Hinata looked up and smiled. God, when Kageyama saw - really saw - into Hinata's soulful and chocolatey eyes, he felt invincible. Even from the tips of his pink fingers, Kageyama sensed power, but only the kind of power held in rebellious people. 

Hinata was who he needed.

Kageyama found his eyes were drooping, barely staying awake. But he managed to, somehow. Just to hear Hinata's last words before he saw him woosh out the door, with a flame, just how he entered.

"You'll find me again." he whispered, and he was gloriously gone.

 

* * *

 

It had been 2 months since Hinata left Kageyama's home, and he had already taken a pretty big leave of absence. It was time to get back to work, and he knew it with every fiber of his being.

During this depressing time, Kageyama had only left his home once, and that was to get more groceries. He couldn't starve. 

But when he got to the square, he could've  _sworn_ he saw the tiny little boy with bright flaming hair wandering around the streets, perhaps even following him. That filled Kageyama with so much hope that he had whirled around, almost blowing his cover by knocking over a display with his long as hell cape. 

Now he's back sitting in his lab, chin settled on his palm, staring at the vials that were only taunting him at this point.

 _"You'll have to pick us up sooner or later,"_ they whispered delightfully,  _"and time is running out!"_

The vials were right. He took a glance over at his blackboard, but instead of potion recipes and little scribbles Hinata would draw occasionally, there was a plan. A huge, elaborate plan that would, hopefully, leave the city in ruins. 

He snarled, tempted by the overwhelming idea to just break the blackboard in half. Hinata would've helped him in three-fourths of this operation, and now, he couldn't get another person to fill in. It was just a measly 2 days notice!

This was all going to shit, wasn't it? Hinata, himself, his plan. He was becoming the world's worst villain, and soon, not even Suga-san would be proud. He moved his hand out of the way for his head to fall dramatically on the table. 

"Damn, that hurt," he groaned, rubbing his nose as he sat back up. "How do actors do that?"

He looked up and out of the blinding window, the sun already out. He had stayed up the entire night, pondering over where he went wrong, and how to get Hinata back. He sighed, and dropped his head again, but slower, as to avoid injury. 

His eyes landed on a certain vial, one that had been given to him while he was in the army by Suga. His brain rewound the tape, and he watched from behind his eyelids.

 

* * *

 

  _"Goddamn it, Kageyama-san! That's the fifth beaker this month that you've broken!"_

_Suga-san's voice rang out, and the tiny but muscular Kageyama jerked up._

_"A-ah, Sugawara-san, sorry! I was trying to get this squirrel in the cauldron you know, for the recipe, and it just-"_

_Suga rubbed his temples, interrupting the raven haired teen. "'Knocked over', am I right?" He glared down at Kageyama, giving him goosebumps down his spine._

_"Listen, I'm only letting you hang out here because Oikawa-sama is training the much stronger soldiers, which_ you _-" he stabbed his index finger to Kageyama's chest, "would've been a part of, if not for your injury." He glanced down at Kageyama's measly sprained ankle, then back up at him. He smiled meakly._

_"Yes, yes, I understand completely Sugawara-san."_

_"Good. Now take this." He grabbed something small and dusty off his shelf, and stuck it in Kageyama's callused hands. When he opened them, there was a small vial. He looked up, confused._

_"You better not break this one, ever. You see, it has a curse on it, placed by me. If you ever so happen to shatter it, an alarm will go off, notifying me. I can find you wherever you are because of the tracker on that vial, and I will teach you a lesson for disobeying me." Suga stared him in the eye, the ends of his mouth curling up and quivering. "Alright?" He murmured, voice cracking._

_Kageyama nodded frantically. "Got it, sir."_

 

* * *

 

It had been about 5 years since that happened, and obviously Kageyama knew all of those things were a lie, but he still kept it in pristine condition, as he was still haunted by Suga-san's final warning. He shivered.

Finally finding the physical and mental strength to get up and moving, he got out of his chair, throwing his hoodie on and stormed out the door, handing himself a mission. 

Find Hinata Shouyou and bring him back.

He decided to go to the square first, keeping an eye out for any suspicious behavior involving a ember red bear that wasn't there 3 seconds ago, or just a spark in the corner of his eye that he knew couldn't have come from the reflection off a shiny new peice of expensive jewelry.

And when that moment came, Kageyama was ready for it. He saw it, a bright flash, right in front of him, the boy practically bursting into flames, the terrified screeches erupting from the surrounding tables. Kageyama's quick reflexes led him to grabbing a pot of water and dousing the surprisingly calm kid, putting out the fire.

There were no scratches, or burns. Just an unscathed, happy little Hinata. The moment after setting his deep eyes upon his previous boss, his brilliant smile reached from cheek to cheek, lifting up his eyes and lighting a spark in them. He raced toward Kageyama, leaping into his open arms, tears almost leaking out of his eyes.

"I missed you. I didn't think I would, but I did. I missed you, I missed being a criminal with you." He gazed up, eyes searching for a reaction. Kageyama stared back, his own navy blue eyes swimming with gratitude. 

Hinata grinned once more, letting go and dropping to one knee, face straightening out. "What is your command for me?"

Kageyama smirked, and laid a single hand on Hinata's slender shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, Hinata. I need you to do one thing," he kneeled down to get on Hinata's level, pushing his chin up to look him in the eyes again.

"I need you to burn this goddamned city to the ground."

And with those words utterly spoken, Hinata's eyes raced through billions of possibilities and endings, only one standing out above the rest. The smile that followed was unlike anything Kageyama had ever seen: a menacing and excited smile that could only come from someone who had done previous crimes before. It had him encaptured, with both Hinata and his story. Just by looking at Hinata, he knew things would turn around for the better. Just knowing Hinata was safe and with him, he could become a better villain.

He smiled back, not as nearly matching Hinata's sinister sneer, and whisked them both away under the protective shield of his cape, back to his home. After all, they had a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient, I've gotten my inspiration back finally lol. I hope you continue to enjoy this and leave comments if you do ^^  
> Also, violent part coming up in next chapter. If you aren't used to that, please skip the paragraphs listed in the beginning notes. Thanks!


	7. Disbelief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “‘I believe in you.’ Words that water flowers.”
> 
> -Michael Faudet
> 
> * listen to this song while reading: https://youtu.be/BWu7JDETw_I it kind of inspired me to make Hinata sing in this chapter, since it seems to fit well.

_Whispers flew across Hinata's eyelids, the words and letters just barely forming before fluttering away, escaping somewhere Hinata couldn't follow. They took the form of secrets, tiny rumors, and white lies. Hinata knew not what to do with them, what to do with himself. He knew he was safe, but within the void of his ever wandering mind,_

_he felt utterly alone._

* * *

 

"Hinata."

The bronze eyed boy peered up from where the voice was emanating, loud and powerful, it shook his bones and his core, making him feel small (although he was), but secure. He looked at Kageyama, his own eyes practically radiating pride, and confidence. 

Today was the day. It was the glorious day. The day it would all turn around. 

And he just couldn't fucking wait.

 

* * *

 

 _"Hinata, we only have a goddamn_ day  _left and you're still fucking around." His voice was steady, but the malice behind it was apparent. Kageyama was running out of patience._

_"I-I'm sorry, Kageyama. It slipped, and I wasn't fast enough to-"_

_"Stop making excuses! I know you well enough to anticipate better behavior from you." Kageyama impatiently scooped up the broken pieces of glass, tossing them in the trash can. "If you can't get your power under control, I can't use you to my advantage." Kageyama paused for a moment. "Maybe I should've let you leave without hesitation that day. It seems I'll just have a burden on my hands."_

_Quite obviously, Kageyama wanted Hinata to get riled up. Which was what happened. But Hinata was too oblivious to figure out he did it on purpose._

_His face scrunched up, eyebrows knitting together and eyes blazing with fury. "I didn't come back for you, Bakageyama. I came back.." he snatched up a potion with his left hand, and pointed to Kageyama with his right, "...to show the city how much I've grown!"_

_And with that, he downed the potion with one, satisfying gulp, face twisting in different directions as a result of the dirt flavor. It was only a second before Hinata started uncontrollably burping, breath getting warmer and range extending further._

_His breath soon started to catch fire, the flames leaping from his gaping mouth, tongue ablaze. He was surprised that it had worked, and was in no apparent pain. Kageyama grinned maliciously from behind the cover of his mask._

_Hinata kept this act up for another 3 minutes before his burping died down, taking the long spouts of flame away with it. It had reached up to 10 feet long, which was barely the size of the room. It was only a testing room after all, but it had served its one and only purpose._

_That was the one day they both felt they had made significant progress. Even though it had been the only day they made progress, it was exhilarating to think about._

_At the end of the day, Kageyama began to trudge off to bed, completely exhausted from the day's activities. His feet skidded across the wood floor, his yawns echoing throughout the empty halls. It almost felt as if nobody was there, like he was by himself again._

_But he turned the corner, and there he was._

_Hinata, his bare back facing him, standing next to his bed. He was getting dressed, and although Kageyama had been quite loud getting there, Hinata hadn't noticed. Kageyama could tell. How, you ask?_

_Hinata was singing._

_The sound was leaking through the wood, reaching Kageyama's ears, wrapping around him and encasing him in an odd emotion._

_The sound was sorrow, but despite it all, it was magnificent and elegant. His voice was clear, although small, and it reflected off of everything it hit and reached to Kageyama._

_And yet, the song made him feel a sense of faith. It made him feel hopeless from the beginning, but when Hinata was singing the song, it filled him right back up with the inevitable feeling._

_The melody was cut off as Hinata realized Kageyama was just standing there, gazing out the window, which was reflecting the moonlight off his golden hair, making it seem as if he had a halo._

_But his reaction wiped all that elegance away._

_"Kageyama-! What-" he stuttered, trying to hide his ever growing embarrassment._

_But his meaningless squeaks were in vain as they were cut off as Kageyama stalked forward, eyes trained on Hinata's copper orbs, trying to read his emotions, his thoughts, his dreams. He wanted to_ know _Hinata._

_They've known each other for so long now. Kageyama knew there was something between them. He could feel the tension rising through his bones, making his head feel light and placing butterflies in his stomach._

_Kageyama never had felt such an intense feeling before. He had an overwhelming desire to go up to Hinata and shake him, shake him so hard that he would realize what a gift he was, not just for helping him with everything, but for just plain existing. In Kageyama's eyes, he held the damn sun in his callused palms._

_And then their lips were together._

_They were together. The first thing Kageyama thought of was how soft they were, how nice and cool they felt as they collided with Kageyama's own warm ones. Kageyama felt the initial resistance from Hinata, which he expected. But eventually, Hinata relaxed, and Kageyama could feel his trust pouring into him just from their mouths, which were barely parted._

_It was not even near a passionate kiss, but both of the men felt a twinge in their hearts, something that was only awakened just then. It could have been the song, or it could have been the silver moonlight, enhancing Hinata's figure and making him radiate with a heavenly aura._

_Kageyama reached up with his hands, taking the opportunity to entangle his hands in Hinata's soft locks, while the smaller boy reached for his jaw, smushing his cheeks together in an act of desperation. Kageyama would have laughed if it wasn't for the utter love and adoration he felt from Hinata._

_He was right. They went through a lot of shit together. This would only bring them closer._

_But...was that a good thing?_

_And then, the kiss was over._

_But Kageyama didn't pull away. Despite the millions of thoughts and, occasionally, regrets floating through his brain, he kept his forehead just barely touching Hinata's. The heat was prevalent, and it spreaded from their foreheads, to their cheeks, and finally to the basins of their necks. Their breathing was heavy, but Kageyama found solace in the fact that he was breathing in the same tight space as Hinata was._

_Their noses were brushing, and Kageyama could make out a slight blush dusting Hinata's pinkish cheeks. It made his heart rise, and then fall with a loud THUMP._

_That was another thing. His heartbeat was not steady. How could it be? Just adding the fact that he had just kissed his "coworker" didn't make the situation at hand any better._

_But he felt Hinata's heartbeat. He had moved his hand to his defined and bare chest in order to feel it, and Hinata didn't seem to mind. His heart was thumping along the same pace as Kageyama's, and a wave of relief flooded over him._

_Hinata felt the same way._

_Kageyama laughed, a laugh that filled his chest with joy. Hinata soon joined in, his eyelashes fluttering against Kageyama's. And when they were done, they looked at each other. Really looked._

_There was emotion swirling in Hinata's eyes. As was Kageyama's. The moment shared between them was something you would only share with a partner, or perhaps,_

_a soulmate._

 

* * *

 

Hinata remembered the night before. It was a silent memory, one that was just as important as anything else, but didn't need to be talked about. 

It felt as if you did, you would jinx the chance of it ever happening again. Although, Hinata knew a memorable moment like that would never happen again, just not in that way.

But nonetheless, Hinata followed Kageyama into the town, staring at his broad shoulders as he gripped his reliable hand tightly, almost leaving nail marks. He felt bad, but he also felt nervous.

The latter pretty much overwhelmed the former.

It seemed as if only seconds passed as Kageyama stormed through the square, not hesitating to blast down people who got in his way. Hinata knew exactly where they were going- they had practice this routine a billion times over, carving it deep inside his mind so he would not, no, could not forget.

And he wouldn't. For Kageyama.

The next few hours were a blur for Hinata, as he wasn't an expert on Kageyama's and Oikawa-san's previous relationship, but he remembered bits and pieces as he began wandering the rooms of the government building, trying to shut it down.

"Kageyama-kun. Why are you back here? And with that annoying little brat, too."

"I'm not here to start a fight with you, Oikawa-san. I'm merely here just to prove that the government has gone too far, with everything."

"The government keeps us alive, Kageyama. Where would you be if it weren't for me and the headmistress?"

"I don't know, but maybe not living as a fucking villain!"

A chortle. "Kageyama-kun, you overthink too much. I've known you since you were young. We used to be friends, in case you didn't remember."

"I remember clearly. And I also remember how you not only treated me, but the members of your cowardly army. I wanted no part of that. That's why I decided to fight against you instead of with you."

"..You do know there isn't any way both of us can survive this war that you've pitted against the government. One of us  _will_ go down, and if it so happens to be me, I'll make sure I drag you to hell down with me."

A loud crash ricocheted off the brick walls, making cement crumble and soldiers scatter, searching for the source. But Kageyama and Oikawa stayed, drawing their swords and staring each other down, their pride both equally matched with each other.

At one point, they may have made a spectacular team. But now, grudges got in the way, and the two men were never going to let the other off the hook.

But before the two prideful men fought against each other, Kageyama yelled, a screech that made Oikawa flinch, and made Hinata perk his ears.

" _I want you to win!_ "

And as Hinata dug his claws deep within a human back, or slashed a neck and cord, those words resounded within his soul. He felt Kageyama, saying those words, over and over. He loved the sound of it, and played it on a loop.

Soon the walls were doused in blood. It dripped slowly, leaving the place from which it came. Kageyama and Oikawa were still battling, but both had major injuries. 

Kageyama had gotten a fairly large gash across his face, and Oikawa's leg was broken, along with a broken wrist. Both were running out of energy, and time.

"Just..give up," wheezed Kageyama, although they both knew neither one would give up until they dropped, unconscious or dead.

"Ha..you..w-wish." Oikawa stepped forward, pushing off on his good leg, stabbing at Kageyama's core, blade barely ripping the skin, but managing to cut deeply. Kageyama let out a groan and slumped to the floor, but not before uttering a sleeping spell, which immediately knocked out Oikawa.

The spell was the last burst of Kageyama's energy, and with a huff, he gasped, "Hinata," and let his eyes close, with the battle playing over in his mind, replaying the parts where he went wrong, and where Hinata might possibly be. 

It might have been the only time Kageyama began to think of somebody else's well being, and it made him shiver. 

He took one last glance at Oikawa's crumpled body and the soaked walls surrounding him, and passed out, dreaming of pizza and the red-headed shapeshifter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at consistently updating, if you couldn't already tell. The next update will most likely be the last.   
> Also im so sorry, the last part was so rushed bc its fuckin 11 at night and im updating for you guys.. kill me I have school tomorrow;;


End file.
